Zoe's Pink Catsuit
by BloodLily16
Summary: BloodLily16 comes to the TARDIS, she gets into an argument with the Doctor, chaos insues, and Zoe and Jamie witness the Doctor in a... Pink Catsuit? Oh my. I own nothing except the plot and myself. ;)


"TAKE THAT BACK DANDY!"

Zoe stalked out of her room with an angry air about her. It was the middle of the night, (though if you were extremely literal, it was the beginning of the morning,) and there was an awful lot of yelling going on in the console room.

"I WILL NOT!"

Jamie stumbled down the hallway.

"Och, what's the Doctor on about?" He muttered, yawning.

"I'm not sure, I suppose we'll have to see what the trouble is." Replied Zoe, smiling at Jamie's mussed-up hair. Jamie scowled at her.

"Your hair isn't exactly prim either." He retorted. Zoe quickly reached up and ran her fingers though her hair.

"At this point, it's neater than yours."

"BLOODLILY!" Shouted the Doctor. The companions looked at each other.

BloodLily16 was the name of a woman that would show up, make trouble, and if it got too much out of hand, reverse it. She hinted about the Doctor's future sometimes, leaving him, and his companions, wondering about her more and more. She also had some sort of magic pen that could alter reality, and could dissolve into a cloud of red smoke. Textbook enigmatic, as the Doctor would mutter sometimes.

They raced towards the console room, and stopped in the doorway, shocked. Zoe pinched herself, proving it wasn't a dream.

BloodLily was teleporting herself around the room, laughing at the Doctor, who was wearing;

A pink, sparkly catsuit.

The one Zoe'd worn in the Land of Fiction, to be precise. And heels. He was wearing heels.

"You know-" BloodLily teleported as the Doctor tried to grab her. "-you could-just say-'I'm sorry.'" She said, popping up around the room in various places.

"By doing this, you're just confirming my point!" Shouted the Doctor.

"I'm not a ditz!" She yelled, teleporting across the room from the Doctor. "I'm not a cry-baby!" She zapped across the room from the Doctor again, making it look like a very interesting game of Monkey in the Middle. "And I'm not a psychopathic woman with a God complex who enjoys watching lesser people squirm!" She teleported on top of the console. "Don't confuse me with the Time Lords!" She said smartly.

Zoe and Jamie exchanged glances. Time Lords?

"If you aren't a psychopath, then I'm not a dandy!" Shouted the Doctor.

"I never said I wasn't a psychopath, I just said I don't have a god complex and I don't enjoy watching lesser people squirm." She said, straightening her kimono. "Ask Zoe and Jamie if you're a dandy." She said, grinning.

"Not until you give me back my outfit!" Shouted the Doctor.

The shock finally left Jamie and he started laughing at the Doctor's absurd outfit. BloodLily grinned as the Doctor turned an impossible shade of white and stepped behind the console.

"Zoe... Jamie... I don't suppose I could convince you that this is a dream, could I?" He asked meekly. Zoe shook her head, a smile playing on her lips.

"No, Doctor." She said, giggling. Not even the Doctor's death glare could stop the laughter from his companions.

"Doctor, would ye mind explaining why you're in one of Zoe's outfits?" Jamie managed to choke out. The Doctor sourly sighed.

"BloodLily decided to pop by, and we started talking. Apparently she wanted to talk to me because of something, then started giggling. She revealed that someone called me a dandy, and it turned out she agreed. So we... What are you laughing about this time?" He asked as BloodLily make silly gestures behind his head. As she mimicked a mouth, complete with facial expression, the Doctor turned around and looked her straight in the eye.

"Really?" He asked. BloodLily sighed.

"Say please." She said.

"Please?"

"Pretty please."

"Pretty please."

"With a-"

"BloodLily." Said the Doctor. She sighed.

"Fine." She wrote in the air, and then the Doctor was back in his normal clothes.

"Thank you." He said, hand moving onto the console and pressing in a few commands. BloodLily looked absolutely shocked as a swimming pool appeared underneath her feet and she fell in with an indignant shriek.

"Doctor!" She complained, pulling herself out of the pool as Jamie started laughing again. She glared at him, then started laughing too.

"That was a good one Doc." She said, grinning. "It's been swell." She looked at Jamie and Zoe and a flicker of sadness went across her face. "Real swell." She said, scribbling something in the air, as usual.

In a sudden rush, Jamie and Zoe found themselves in the pool. BloodLily pushed the Doctor in and waved.

"Au Revoir!" She said, disappearing in a puff of red smoke.

**BloodLily: This is based off of an idea I had last night while I was roasting in my bedroom while I waited for it to cool off. I have strange ideas sometimes. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Au Revoir! R&R! Bye! :) **


End file.
